XMFC Drabbles
by AMKelley
Summary: A collection of crummy drabbles I wrote a while back. Each chapter has pairings and warnings.
1. A Change Of Mind Or Heart?

Pairing: Erik/Charles

Warning(s): None

#################################################

It happened during chess. Charles didn't need to read Erik's mind to know that he lusted for Charles. A flash of teeth and a small twinkle in blue eyes, and Erik knew Charles felt the same way.

He leaned across the table, knocking over their unfinished game, and pressed a soft kiss to Charles' lips. It was as sweet as Erik expected it to be. Charles sighed into Erik's lips and leant into the palm that cupped his cheek.  
Erik flushed as Charles planted tiny pecks here and there on Erik's face, with the last one on the tip of his nose.

That small whisper of compassion and Erik thought that maybe all hope in mankind wasn't lost aferall.


	2. Blue's My Favorite Color

Pairing: Alex/Hank, Charles/Hank, Sean/Hank

Warning(s): None

#################################################

It's been two weeks since Hank turned... Blue. He was even more distant than before and depressed. So the boys took it upon themselves to cheer him up. Charles had rolled up to him in the hallway and grabbed a big furry hand. He brought his lips to the backside of Hank's hand and kissed it.

Sean caught him in the kitchen. The redhead skipped around the counter and pecked him on the cheek, before prancing out of the room. Hank was baffled, but couldn't stop blushing.

Later in the day, Alex let himself inside the lab. Hank was ready for a wisecrack from the blonde, but it didn't come. Instead, Alex walked up to Hank and kissed him.

When Hank asked why Alex did that, Alex simply said,"Blue's my favorite color."


	3. Bite, Scratch, Lick

Pairing: Alex/Hank

Warning(s): None

#################################################

Alex was on his back in Hank's bed. Hank was bigger now, hairy, and blue. He was underneath Hank and Hank was licking at a tendon on Alex's neck.

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. Hank dragged his claws across Alex's chest, leaving tiny welts in their wake. His hips pushed up against Alex's butt. Hank was hard against Alex, but Alex wanted to be marked. To be claimed as Hank's property.

"Do it," Alex moaned.

Hank dipped his head and bit down hard. Alex yelped in suprise and bucked against Hank. He moaned loudly, probably louder than Sean's sonic scream. Hank started to bite and suck all along Alex's neck. Some marks bleeding and some faintly red. Tomorrow everyone would see and know he was the property of Beast.


	4. Something In Between

Pairing: Alex/Hank

Warning(s): Humping

#################################################

Hank was on his back, naked, with Alex straddling his waist. Alex liked Hank this way. All furry, big (in more ways than one), and dangerous. His sharp teeth and claws could nick any vein at any moment and it thrilled Alex even more, knowing just what Hank could do. Alex ran his hands through blue fur and shivered with arousal. Hank was suprised at Alex's fascination.

"Damn... You're so hot, Hank," Alex purred as his butt grinded down on Hank's hard length.

Eager hands roamed all over Hank's front. They gripped biceps that weren't there before and tugged lightly on soft fur. Alex moaned to himself, clearly satisfied. It only made Hank harder with want. To think that Alex actually wanted him like this was beyond him.

"So big..." Alex moaned.

Hank rubbed his cock against Alex's tiny hole to make him shake and want. Alex was definately a keeper. He liked Hank for what he really was. Whether it was a person, a Beast, or something in between.


	5. Add It Up

Pairing: Erik/Charles

Warning(s): Fingering, Spanking

#################################################

Charles was bent over a desk in the study. His ass was bare and poised up in the air in front of Erik. Charles' hair was slightly mussed. The feel of Erik's three fingers inside him had him moaning and panting wetly against the wood of desk.

"Please spank me Erik," Charles whimpered.

Erik was aware of what Charles wanted and marveled at how sexy he sounded when he begged. Erik twisted his fingers inside Charles and Charles gasped as a hard smack came across his left cheek. Charles tightened around Erik's fingers each time he was slapped and Erik couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself. Slap after slap reduced Charles to a shaking moaning mess.

"You're shameless," Erik growled.

He slapped Charles harder. There was a sting in his hand and Erik was sure there was one on Charles' ass. But Charles couldn't bring himself to care. He was where he wanted to be... Besides, he asked for it.


	6. Painting A Masterpiece

Pairing: Erik/Charles

Warning(s): Oral, Facial

#################################################

Erik was moaning and moving his hips rhythmically in and out of Charles' mouth. Charles swirled his tongue around the tip to taste the salty fluid flowing from Erik's cock. Erik's hand tangled in soft hair and pushed the head down further until he heard a gagging noise.

Charles was trying his best to deepthroat Erik and Erik looked down at Charles to drink in the sight. A few stray tears here and there and pink swollen lips stretched tightly around his throbbing cock. Charles moaned around his mouthful and he looked up at Erik with big blue eyes. That was it.

Erik gasped and pulled Charles's head back roughly, that Charles winced. A few strokes and Erik was painting Charles with cum. He was beautiful.


	7. While You Were Asleep

Pairing: Sean/Alex

Warning(s): Hand job, Somnophilia

#################################################

They were in Sean's messy room, on the bed with Alex sound asleep. Sean watched Alex's chest rise and fall in a slow ryhthm and he reached out to run a hand down the blonde's chest and stomach. The redhead reached the waistband of Alex's pajamas and underwear and snaked a hand inside. Alex was hard and hot in his hand. Sean gave it a gentle squeeze to hear a small moan escape from parted lips drenched in sleep ridden breaths.

"Alex," Sean whispered. "Are you awake?"

Alex mumbled something incoherent and rolled his head to one side, his neck exposed. Sean's hand started to move up and down slowly, he dipped his head down and bit the soft flesh of Alex's neck. He sucked on taught muscle and his hand stroked firmly over rigid length. And Alex was still fast asleep.

Sean licked and sucked harder on Alex's neck and sped up his hand motions. Alex was whimpering and thrashing and when he came his eyes remained shut. Sean smiled triumphantly.


	8. Acquiesce

Pairing: Erik/Charles

Warning(s): Makeup kink, Slight crossdressing, Oral

#################################################

He could've stopped Erik easily. He could've betrayed Erik's trust and went deep inside his mind and stopped him. But would that make him any better than Erik? Charles trusted Erik with his life and Erik had slowly shattered that trust. The moment he dropped the deep red lipstick and obscenely tight pink panties into his lap, Charles abandonned all dignity and pride. He was acquiesced into a position on his knees in front of Erik and absently did what Erik wanted of him.

"You're so beautiful, Charles."

His name was poison to his ears. He was hard and felt sick to his stomach with himself. His lips painted red and the feminine underwear too tight for comfort, he became accustomed to the insistent jab in the back of his throat. Charles felt dirty.

It wasn't only until later did he realize dirty didn't amount to how he felt towards himself. He looked in the mirror. Hair mussed, blue eyes bloodshot from tears, and broken. Could he really hate Erik? Blame Erik? No...

He could've stopped him.


	9. The Delights Of Uncertainty

Pairing: Alex/Erik

Warning(s): Non-con kink, Anal

#################################################

Alex had begged Mr. Lehnsherr, of all people, to rape him. He couldn't possibly refuse. So Erik pulled Alex to his room by the hair, he ripped the boy's clothes off, and threw him down on the bed. The metal frame of the bed groaned and wrapped around Alex's wrists tightly. Alex was bent in half on his knees with his backside presented to Erik. Erik took no time to sugar coat it and took Alex by force. Alex cried out in pain and thrashed.

"Mr. Lehnsherr! Stop! PLEASE!" Alex screamed the last word on a sharp stab against his prostate. He was beginning to think that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Shut up. You're practically moaning for it," Erik said firmly.

Alex shook and yanked against the metal's hold as Erik thrusted in and out of his body harshly. The blonde was sobbing, his breath out of sync each time Erik pushed all the way inside. Despite the pain, Alex was a panting, moaning mess and as the end neared, he teetered on the edge of desire and uncertainty.


End file.
